1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chain saws and more particularly to attachments to and modifications of chain saws to permit efficient kerf cutting by the chain saw.
2. Prior Art
In the timber and logging industry, it may be often desirable to flatten one or more sides of a log at a distant camp or construction site. Such flattened sides of log would be utilized to lay one log on top of another for building a wall or a fence, a cabin or the like. Typically such flat sides of a log would be accomplished by pushing the log longitudinally through a rotating or reciprocating saw blade. Movement and control of the log relative to the blade, is difficult to maneuver and is quite hazardous.
Further, if one were to push to flatten one or more sides of a log of a tree which was felled, one might not always have on hand the appropriate rotating or reciprocating saw blade as might be found in a wood working shop or a saw mill.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptive arrangement for chain saws which can be utilized to easily and readily and safely put flat sides on round logs of felled trees.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to obviate the need of circular or reciprocating saws as might be utilized in a saw mill to place flattened edges or notches on the side of round logs so as to cut a curve or a flattened side thereon.